Adventure with Fairy Tail
by IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar
Summary: Oneshot collection antara oc dan alll cast Fairy tail.buat chapter pertama my oc.Kalo mau ocnya ikutan drabble pm me ..
1. Ordinary Day In Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy tail,but Irish is my oc**

* * *

**A Adventure in Fairy Tail Guild**

Aku kepikiran buat konsep cerita kayak gini setelah baca Fic karya HappyTeeHee yang berjudul "Live In FairyTail Guild".Aku udah buat ini dengan bahasa aku buat juga di Indonesia. Aku udah dapet izin dari yang bersangkutan.

Summary: kumpulan cerita pendek dari sudut pandang reader/ Irish(karakter yang aku buat sendiri) bersama para tokoh dari Fairy Tail. OcxVarious. Warning :setiap chapter tidak berhubungan.

My oc:

Name: Iris Elvnor White

Age : 19

Gender:Female

Eyes colour: Green

Hair Colour: Light Green

Hair style and length:High Ponytail past her Waist

skin:Ivory white

Height:169 cm

Weight: 44 kg

Body shape: tall,Curve,Big breast

Clothes: White long coat,White mini skirt,White tanktop,White high boots and white double ribbon.

Weapons: Schtye. (hidden inside her long coat)

Likes:Anything cute specially Rabbit.

Personalty:Kind heart,care,Love smile,cheerfull. she never show her fears and tears in front of other people.

skill: she great on battle close distance and battle on air.

Magic:Element manipulation Wind

Weakness: If she use her magic too long she will faint.

Ordinary Fight At Fairy Tail.

Reader/Irish Pov

"Pagi Mirajane dan pagi juga Lucy"sapamu ketika memasuki guild dan duduk disebelah Lucy.

"Pagi Irish,mau segelas coklat panas?"Tawar Mirajane padaku.

"Baiklah,"kataku dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Irish,bagaimana pekerjaanmu kemarin?"Tanya Lucy.

"Mudah,ada apa Lucy ?kau terlihat lesu"kata ku.

"Mungkin cuma kamu satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan tanpa menghancurkan apapun."jawab Lucy.

Kamu hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarkan kata – kata Lucy."Mereka terlalu bersemangat,Jadi apa yang mereka hancurkan kali ini?"tanyaku. "Natsu membakar sebagian kota sementara Gray membekukan hampir tidak dibayar."kata Lucy. tim natsu selalu menghancurkan apa hanya bisa tertawa."Irish lain kali aku ikut misi bersamamu."kata sempat kamu menjawab,pintu guild terbuka."Oi kepala es,ayo kita berkelahi"kata Natsu dari depan pintu.

"Ayo kepala api"jawab Gray yang langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke itu berlanjut diikuti dengan yang lain bergabung dalam perkelahian mereka."Jeez kenapa para pria diguild ini payah semua?"keluh Cana sambil memeluk barel birnya. Sementara kamu dan Lucy berusaha menghindari lemparan barang yang menuju pada kalian berdua."Ini coklat panasmu "kata Mirajane sambil meletakan gelas didepanmu.

"Terima kasih Mira"katamu tapi sebelum kamu bisa meminum coklat tersebut Elfman jatuh menimpamu karena dipukul Natsu dan Gray. "Natsu,Gray!"teriakmu sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat Elfman,Gray dan Natsu menelan ludah.

"Irish-chan"kata Gray gemetaran

"Irish"kata Natsu yang memeluk happy.

"Kalian berdua,belum pernah mencoba kipas kertasku. Bagaimana kalo kalian mencobanya"katamu sambil mengeluarkan kipas kertas. Natsu dan Gray pun berlari keluar sambil mengatakan kamu sama galaknya dengan Erza.

"Hahaha,Ternyata Irish-san bisa galak juga"komentar Juvia.

"Mereka berdua akan jadi dendeng"balas Lucy

"Aye"sahut Happy.

"Master mereka terlihat akrab, bukankah itu menyenangkan" kata Mirajane.

"Hmm iya"jawab Master Makarov sambil meminum beernya.

"Master,Irish bersama Gray dan Natsu menghancurkan tiga toko"lapor Wakaba.

"Aku ingin pensiun tapi tidak bisa"keluh master Makarov.

Pada akhirnya semua orang diguild tahu jangan pernah mencari masalah denganmu khususnya jika kamu akan meminum atau makan coklat.

* * *

buat next chapter

siapa ya yang pertama ..

Natsu or Gray


	2. Too Over Protective

Disclaimer:I'm not Own Ft,GOT IT ?

aku buat bab Gray sesuai perminta Iceheart: Thanks

maaf kalo rada GaJe..

* * *

Too over protective

"Mirajane,Jangan membuatku pergi melakukan pekerjaan dengan Gray lagi"keluh Irish begitu membuka pintu guild dan memeluk Mirajane yang sedang sibuk membersihkan gelas kotor.

"Ara, apa Irish – chan? Bukankah melakukan pekerjaan bersama kekasihmu adalah suatu hal yang romantis."Jawab Mirajane bingung.

Sebenarnya Irish dan Gray resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pasangan baru dilakukan Gray dan Irish kemarin.

"Tapi Mira,Gray itu ..."katamu berusaha menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya pada Mira .Masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah Gray tidak mengizinkan mu menghadapi bandit – bandit yang seharusnya kalian berdua melakukan semuanya sendiri. Mulai dari menghadapi bandit – bandit yang lemah yang masih bisa di hadapi Irish sendiri,melawan ketua bandit,dan menyerahkan para Kriminal itu ke walikota untuk yang melakukannya sendiri.

Mirajane hanya mengelengkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Irish. "Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu"kata Gray dari belakang.

"Gray itu misi mudah,aku bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri"katamu mencoba mendebat Gray.

"Jangan pernah berani melakukan pekerjaan sendiri"balas Gray yang menatapmu serius,membuat serasa seperti semut.

"Mira tolong"rengekmu mencoba meminta bantuan pada take over mage yang ada hanya tersenyum melihat perkelahian dua pasangan baru di guild itu. "Gray,"panggil Mirajane.

"Jangan membantunya Mira,aku hanya berusaha menjaganya"jawab Gray.

"Untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya aku akan melakukannya sendiri"kata Irish tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan berani"kata Gray dengan nada tegas.

"Aku berani"tantangmu.

"Ubah rencanamu Irish"Kata Gray memperingatkan Irish.

"Enggak"balas Irish.

"Baik,Mira tolong sampaikan pada yang lain Irish akan menginap di tempat ku selama seminggu"kata Gray sambil menggendongmu.

"Gray apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya mu tanpa menyembunyikan nada takut.

"Tidak ada,hanya sedikit hukuman"Jawab Gray berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mira,tolong!"Teriak mu.

"Semoga beruntung"balas Mirajane sambil tersenyum. hanya Mira yang tahu bahwa Gray bisa sangat over Protective terhadap gadis yang ia sukai.

Jadi selama seminggu,Irish belajar untuk tidak melawan Gray atau bertengkarnya.

* * *

Buat Selanjutnya Natsu... maaf kalo rada Gaje...


	3. The mate of dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer :I'm nopt own Ft**

* * *

The Mates of Dragon Slayer

Pairing:IrishxNatsu

Sudah sekitar satu bulan ini Irish tidak melihat, para dragon mengapa Para Dragon Slayer menghilang kecuali Wendy. Kamu menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Ada apa Irish-san?"tanya Juvia yang duduk di sebelahmu. "Memikirkan sesuatu"Jawab Irish yang memang sedang memikirkan laki – laki berambut pink tersebut.

"Biar ku tebak,Memikirkan Natsu"kata Mirajane tiba – tiba membuatmu kaget sekaligus membuat wajahmu memerah. "Ti..Tidak kok"jawabmu gugup.

"Juvia pikir Irish-san memang mikirkan Natsu-san"Kata Juvia.

"Hehe,bicara apa kau ini , aku akan kembali ke Fairy Hills"kata Irish sambil berjalan keluar guild.

Kamu pun meninggalkan guild dengan perasaan mau jujur kamu memang menyukai Natsu. "Irish-chan"panggil seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Uh Natsu"kata Irish yang mengenali suara tersebut.

"Kemarilah"panggil Natsu sekali pun mendekati Natsu.

"Natsu darimana saja kau sebulan ini"tanyaku pada dragon slayer api tersebut.

"Maaf,aku harus menghilang sementara waktu"kata Natsu.

"Kenapa ?"tanyaku yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Natsu. "Ehm, Ini waktunya para Dragon slayer mencari mate atau pasangan"jelas Natsu.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?"tanyaku hanya menggangukan kepalanya."Kalau begitu selamat ya"katamu sambil berdiri namun Natsu memegang pergelangan tanganmu."Mau kemana?"tanya Natsu.

"Aku mau pulang,semoga beruntung dengan Matemu"jawabku.

"Huh,kamu aneh Irish. Mateku itu kamu"kata Natsu sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang khas. "Haaah,Bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Irish tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa,Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu di guild Idiot"kata hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Natsu tidak percaya. Natsu menghela nafas dan mencium bibirmu."Sadar Irish"Kata Natsu sambil tertawa mengganguk.

"Jadi,Irish maukah kamu menjadi Mate ku?"tanya Natsu.

"Ya,ya,ya"jawabmu girang.

"Irish kita harus menjauh dari guild selama sebulan karena ya kamu tau sendirilah"kata Natsu semangat.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi ? bawa aku my dragon"katamu membuat Natsu menarikmu menuju tempat rahasia kalian berdua.

Selama beberapa hari ke depan teman – teman guildmu hanya dragon slayer yang menghilang tapi kamu juga menghilang.


	4. Memory

Memory

Kali ini aku ambil Request dari Hitomi no udh mau review di lapak saya ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oc berikut ini Miliki Hitomi No Azure,bukan punya ku

Data Oc Hitomi.

Nama: Cyan Caelum

Age :16 tahun

Warna mata:Silver

Hair colour: Black

Hair style: Long straight reach to shoulder.

Height/Weight:165 cm/40 kg.

Clothing:Tunic dengan Warna biru yang dipadu dengan jaket serta jeans berwarna hitam,dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

Magic:Healing magic,Requip,Time,and Teleport magic

Next to story.

Disclaimer:I'm not own Ft .

* * *

Memory

Sejak Mystogan tinggal di edolas,Cyan Caelum salah seorang mage di Fairy Tail terlihat sering melamun sendiri di bar.

"Ada apa Cyan?"tanya Mirajane.

"Tidak ada apa – apa Mira"jawab ku.

"Kamu memikirkan Mystogan?"tanya hanya bisa tersenyum karena tebakan Mirajane memang sedang memikirkan Mystogan teman baikmu sekaligus patnermu yang sudah kamu anggap seperti kakakmu sendiri.

Cyan hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mystogan.

Flashback.

Cyan baru saja selesai memetik apel yang akan kamu berikan pada untuk anggota guild yang lain."boleh aku minta apel?"Tanya Mystogan tiba – tiba."Huh,ambil saja tapi siapa namamu?"kata Cyan yang bingung melihat Ninja didepannya ini.(a/n: bajunya Mystogan Mirip ninja soalnya). "Mystogan"jawab Mystogan sambil mengambil lima buah apel dari keranjang bawaanmu.

"Kamu s-class wizard?"tanya hanya menganggukan pertemuanmu dengan Mystogan,Cyan belajar untuk bertahan dari mantra tidur yang sering digunakan Mystogan saat ia mengambil quest di itu Mystogan sering mengajakmu mengerjakan Quest bersama.

End Flashback.

Cyan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia meminum teh susunya."Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail dalam waktu seminggu akan ada pengumuman mengenai siapa saja yang akan mengikuti ujian s – class"kata Master Makarov yang memberikan pengumuman dari lantai dua.

Cyan tersenyum mendengar kabar itu.'yups ,aku akan menjadi s-class seperti mystogan'tekadmu dalam pun mengambil form quest dari papan pekerjaan dan meyerahkannya pada Mirajane untuk disetujui.


	5. I am Lion not Kitty

I am Lion not kitty.

Request dari Usagi-lydia

Nama: Nicholea Ashely Symphonia

Age: 18

Eyes:light blue , round shape.

Hair:Platinum Blonde,Twin tails

Clothing: White t-shirt with black hoodie, and short brown and leather strap boots.

Discailmer:I'm not own Ft and oc..

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku itu celestial spirit Lion"kata Loki begitu memasuki guild bersamamu. Nicholea hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat roh selestial itu kesal sendiri."Kau kucing"debat Nicholea sambil berjalan menuju bar.

"Ada apa Nicholea? Tidak biasanya kau berdebat dengan Loki"tanya Lucy. "Luuuucy beritahu Ashely aku benar – benar roh Lion" rengek Loki. "Dengan kata lain kucing"sahutmu membuat Lucy yang duduk disebelahmu menaikkan alis mata.

"Aku singa"kata Loke

"Kucing"Balasmu

"Singa"

"Kucing"

"Singa"

"Kucing"balasmu membuat seluruh guild melihat kearah kalian berdua. "Kau tahu Ashely kurasa kau menyinggung harga dirinya. Dia singa yang mementingkan harga dirinya"kata Lucy. Kamu hanya memberikan tatapan-aku-tahu-itu pada Lucy yang menjadi majikan Loki.

"Akui saja Loke,kau itu kucing dewasa" hanya terdiam masih merasa kesal denganmu. "Kau kucing dewasa setidaknya bagiku,Kucing Idiot"kata mu sambil membelai rambut Loki yang seperti singa itu. "Ya,aku menjadi kucing saat bersamamu meow"jawab Loke sambil mencium keningmu. "Awwww.." respon seluruh guild bersamaan membuat wajamu memerah. "Idiot lion" keluh mu.


	6. Suprise

**I'm not Hiro M.. okay**

* * *

Suprise

Pair: IrishxLaxus.

Kamu sedang melihat papan pekerjaan, saat seorang mage dengan rambut berwarna pirang tersebut memasuki guild. Kamu selalu menyukai caranya pun selalu berpindah melihat antara Laxus dan papan pekerjaan

"Irish-san,kau menyukai Laxus?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh, Enggak kok"katamu salah tingkah.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihatmu salah tingkah. "Kenapa jadi salah tingkah begitu Irish-san" goda Lucy.

Mirajane yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua menjadi sangat gembira mendengar akan ada pasangan baru di guild.

"Jaaadi kamu meyukai Laxus" Tanya Mirajane sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Laxus, Irish-chan menyukaimu "kata Mirajane tanpa diduga membuat wajahmu memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Jadi, Irish-chan menyukaiku"kata Laxus sambil mendekatimu yang sudah pucat.

"Ayo kita berkencan"kata Laxus lagi yang keluar guild sambil menyeretmu.

"Tunggu"katamu.

Sementara itu seluruh anggota guild hanya bisa memandang pintu yang terbuka sambil kebingungan


	7. Start something New

Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft

Kali ini Oc x lisanna

* * *

Start of something new

My second oc

Name: Raven Croix White

Age: 19

Magic: Elemental Lighting

Eyes colour: Green

Hair colour: Dark Green

Hair style : Long,ponytail

Gender: Male

Clothing: Black T-shirt,Black long jeans,Black slipper, Black jacket.

Note: Dia kembarannya Irish

Raven Pov

Raven sedang duduk dibar stool sambil menikmati segelas es coklat juga mengamati kembaranmu Irish yang sedang bersama Laxus.

Entah mengapa kamu merasa tersisihkan sejak Irish dan Laxus resmi pacaran. Harus kamu akui kamu cemburu jika ada yang dekat dengan kembaranmu. Matamu pun mengelilingi guild dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut putih sedang menatap sedih pasangan dragon slayer dan Celestial mage.

"Hy Lisanna kamu tidak apa – apa?" tanyamu menghampiri Lisanna.

"Oh kau Raven, aku baik – baik saja kok"jawab Lisanna

"Bohong,kalau kamu baik – baik saja kenapa sedih begitu melihat Lucy dan Natsu?"katamu. Lisanna tidak bisa membalas kata – katamu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Lisanna"

"Irish ya. Sister compleks?"Kata Lisanna membuat wajahmu memerah.

"Nee,Lisanna mau pergi misi bersama? "ajakmu. Lisanna terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Okay" jawab Lisanna.

Sejak saat itu kamu dan Lisanna jadi sering bersama dan menjadi sahabat dekat juga menambah daftar panjang Mirajane Match maker.


End file.
